La curiosidad mato al gato y le dio un fuerte dolor a Francia
by Chibi Libi
Summary: Francia siempre ha tenido curiosidad por el rulo que posee Romano, pero pronto sus dudas se acabarían. One-shot. Ninguna Pareja.


Holi~! Bueno solo quería advertirles que es mi primer fic.

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes son de Himaruya-sensei.

Warning!: Franceses pervertidos e italianos molestos. Todo es de El jefe España y Chibi Romano. (Lo digo por si las moscas)

* * *

Era una mañana muy tranquila en casa de España. Él español estaba preparando el desayuno para su adorado secuaz, que aun dormía plácidamente en su habitación. Cuando el desayuno estuvo listo, con mucha alegría el español fue a despertarlo.

― ¡Romano! El desayuno ya está listo, despierta. ―Dijo España a su secuaz que aún estaba profundamente dormido. ― ¡Romano! ―Grito el jefe, que estaba moviendo de un lado a otro a su secuaz para que despertara.

― ¿Qué quieres, bastardo? ―Dijo un somnoliento Romano.

― El desayuno está listo mi adorable secuaz~

― ¡Yo no soy adorable, maldición! Espero que el desayuno este delicioso, bastardo.

― Lo está, Romano~ Espero que te guste, son churros con un poco de leche.

― Esta bien, maldición. ―Dijo para levantarse, empujar a España y dirigirse a la cocina. El español solo se limitó a seguirlo.

El desayuno fue algo muy tranquilo y callado. Ese día España debía salir con Bélgica para hablar sobre negocios, así que dejo a Romano a cargo de la casa. En el momento que España se fue, un francés lo vio y lentamente se acercó a la casa del español. Francia desde hace mucho tiempo tenía curiosidad sobre el misterioso rulo que sobresalía del cabello de Romano. Así que ese día iban a acabarse sus dudas. Cuando vio que España ya estaba lejos sigilosamente entro a la casa sin que Romano se dé cuenta.

― ¡Romano! ―Gritó el francés al estar adentro. ―Eh venido a verte, querido~.

Al decir esa palabra 'querido' el más joven se sonrojo.

― ¡Lárgate bastardo pervertido! ―Le grito con todo su fuerza, era demasiado tarde, de alguna manera Francia se sentó en una silla trayendo a Romano a su regazo.

― Demasiado tarde, mon cher ―El francés rápidamente con una mano tomo los brazos del menor asiendo que no pudiera moverlos y que fuera más fácil tocar el peculiar rulo.

― ¡Déjame, maldición! ―Dijo el pequeño italiano tratando de mover sus brazos― ¡Suéltame pervertido!

― Tranquilo, hermano mayor Francia no te hará daño~ ―Dijo en intento de calmar al italiano, que ante esto volvió a intentar mover sus brazos sin resultado alguno.

― ¡Déjame! Por favor… Maldición, España… Sálvame. ―Dijo entre murmullos el italiano.

― Awww, que tierno~ Lo siento España no está aquí, mon cher. ―Mientras Romano miraba hacia el piso esperando a que algo pasara, Francia deslizo su mano libre hacia el cabello del italiano acariciándolo.

― Bastardo pervertido, déjame en paz… ―Dijo Romano rindiéndose ante el francés que delicadamente tomo el peculiar rulo jalándolo con lentitud― ¡Pervertido! ¡Déjame, maldición! ―Dijo mientras intentaba patear al mayor, Francia lo jalo otra vez, pero esta lo hizo más fuerte haciendo que Romano gimiera un poco y se sonrojara.

― ¿Eh? Esos sonidos, Romanito~ ―Dicho esto el francés se descuidó y soltó los brazos del menor haciendo que el italiano le diera un fuerte golpe en las regiones vitales.

Francia se retorcía de dolor en la silla en la que estaba sentado pero no todo acabo ahí, el francés con algo de fuerza sujeto a Romano de un brazo antes de que escapara.

― No huyas, pequeñín~ Hermano Francia necesita hablar contigo…

― ¿Qué demonios quieres maldición?

― Algún día… Lo volveré a hacer… ―Dijo victorioso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

― ¡En tus sueños, pervertido! ―Dicho esto Francia lo acerco a él y lo abrazo.

― ¡Romano, ya llegue! ―Dijo el jefe alegremente, estaba muy feliz después de todo volvía a ver a su secuaz. ― ¿Eh? ―España estaba impactado por lo que acababa de ver. ¿Francia abrazando a su secuaz? Era Francia, eso no estaba nada bien. España lo conoce muy bien, su amigo era un total pervertido. Eso no estaba bien.

― ¡España, bastardo! ¡Por fin llegas, maldición! ―Romano dejo a un lado a Francia, para ir corriendo a abrazar a España. Por primera vez en su vida estaba muy feliz de verlo. Mientras pegaba su cara al cuerpo del español, unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de sus vivaces ojos verdes. ― Maldición… Nunca más me dejes solo, bastardo ―Francia aprovecho esta conmovedora escena para lentamente huir por la ventana.

― Tranquilo, el jefe ya está aquí~ No llores mi querido secuaz… ―España suavemente envolvió a Romano con sus brazos intentando consolarlo.

― Por tu culpa… Ese bastardo pervertido vino…

― ¡Francia! Me había olvidado de él ¿Dónde está ese mal amigo? ―España buscaba desesperadamente con la mirada al francés, lástima que este ya había huido.

― El muy cobarde huyo, maldición…

―Te prometo que le daré una fuerte lección~

― ¡Hazlo ahora maldición!

― Esta bien~ ―Dicho esto el español fue a buscar a su 'amigo', nunca le perdonara haber hecho llorar a su secuaz, la razón no le importa, solo quiere vengarse.

Cuando España inicio su aventura en busca de Francia lo se percató de algo, la ventana estaba abierta. El español dedujo que se había escapado por ahí así que rápidamente se acercó a ella, la cual da para un bosque, inmediatamente salto por la ventana y se dirigió al bosque. Ya en el bosque empezó a buscar al francés, no iba ser muy difícil ya que su ropa llamativa lo delataba. Un poco más adentro del bosque España vio algo rojo y azul que caminaba. Bingo, definitivamente era Francia. España lentamente se acercó al francés y sin que se diera le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda. Ese día Francia aprendió algo muy importante: Nunca más volver a molestar a Romano o sino España desatara toda su furia.

Fin~

* * *

Bueno eso es todo~ Me gustaría oír sus opiniones~ Grazie~

Se despide Chibi Libi :D


End file.
